Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 1 \times 10\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 10\% = \dfrac{10}{100} = \dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{10}} = \dfrac{-2 \times 1 \times 1} {5 \times 1 \times 10} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{10}} = -\dfrac{2}{50} = -\dfrac{1}{25} $